Ikigai
by brokenly yours
Summary: "There are even things I cannot do", Kami-sama admitted. Even Gods cannot tamper with the strings of fate. He might not be able to send Hikaru back in time, but he can give him another chance to be with Sai. In another world. In another timeline. It is up to Hikaru to take that chance though, after all, fate favors the fearless. A/U.
1. Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything nor profit from Hikaru no Go.

**Author's Note:** This will be my first time uploading a story I've written, so hopefully you enjoy it. If you're looking for a fast-paced plot, then unfortunately, this might not be the story for you. Do give it a try and see, though! Sai will not be showing up in the first few chapters, because this really will be predominantly Hikaru's story in the beginning.

This chapter isn't beta-ed (and possible the rest of the story won't be either), so if there are any grammatical errors, I apologize beforehand!

* * *

**Ikigai: **literally means "a_ reason for being"_; it is a reason to get up in the morning; the purpose in one's life

* * *

**Chapter One  
****Light**

Hikaru looked at Shuusaku's kifu with awe.

"Sai's…a genius. I should have let Sai play from the beginning."

Hikaru's eyes were blurred with tears that slowly trickled down his face and landed on the kifu. Gasping, he leaned back, afraid to ruin the ancient artifact. Hikaru tried to choke back his cries, but one sob after another tumbled out his throat before he broke down.

"It would've been better if I let Sai play instead of me!" Hikaru shouted, eyes shut tight and fist clenched. "I don't need anything! I won't play anymore, so please! Kami-sama! Please return things to the beginning! Return time to when I first met Sai!"

_Light._

Bright, shining _light._

And sounds. Muffled, sharp, and incomprehensible.

"_Shind-_"

"_Doc-!"_

_Where am I?_

"_Shindo-k-_"

"_He's –wake!"_

_My head hurts._

"Shindou-kun? Shindou-kun, can you hear me?"

A raspy groan was the response.

Hikaru blinked rapidly, as his eyes hurt from the bright light around him. He felt something uncomfortable down his throat that was hard and intrusive. Nearly suffocating, he blindly removed whatever was down his throat, and gasped for air.

"Shindou-kun?"

More groans, as he sat up, head in hands. Kami, why was it so bright? He slowly opened his eyes, dizzy from the amount of light and color overwhelming his senses.

"Kaa-san?" Hikaru rasped out, after his eyes adjusted.

_Wha-?_

His mother was standing that the foot of his bed with tears in her eyes, as she looked her him with concern and…_relief?_

"Shindou-kun?" Hikaru head snapped towards the voice that spoke.

A middle-aged woman stood next to his bed wearing a white lab-coat. Blinking in confusion, he began looking around. He was surrounded by plain white walls and dreary, pastel pink drapes.

_Wait, am I in a hospital?_

"Shindou-kun," the doctor began slowly, gaining his attention. ""I am Doctor Isobe, and you're at Saint Luke's International Hospital."

Hikaru looked at her with surprise, while the nurses ushered his mother out. _"Please, Shindou-san." _Hikaru heard the nurse's muffled voice._ "The Doctor needs to examine Shindou-kun before you can see him."_

"Do you remember what happened, Shindou-kun?" Dr. Isobe asked, as she began checking his eyes. "Or anything about yourself?"

"I...my name is Shindou Hikaru. I'm sixteen and a professional Go player."

His voice sounded confusingly foreign to him, as it croaked out from his strained and unused voice box. His throat was sore and dry.

"Sixteen...and a Go player?" Dr. Isobe jotted down something on a clipboard in her hand. Her expression remained neutral, but Hikaru could tell it wasn't the answer she expected.

"Alright, then." Dr. Isobe pocketed her pen, and then took out her stethoscope. "Now, take deep breath when I tell you to. Ok, breathe in... Now, out. Deep breathe in..."

For the next three hours, Hikaru was put through a series of tests and physical examination. The whole time, he wondered why he felt so small.

* * *

Shindou Mitsuko's life stopped six months ago, when her only child fell three-story off the balcony. Doctors didn't think he'd ever wake from his coma, but if he did, they were sure he'd be in a vegetative state. She hadn't believe it in the beginning, and held onto a small glimmer of hope. But as the sun rose and set day after day, Mitsuko stopped waiting for his eyes to open, for him to get up, for him to say "mom" one more time.

So, when Mitsuko saw the fluttering of his lashes, she nearly toppled over her chair as she rushed towards the hospital bed.

Because it was –

"—impossible," said Dr. Isobe.

"I honestly cannot tell you how this could have occurred," the brown-haired doctor confessed, as she flipped through the papers on her clipboard. "But all our tests showed that his vitals are healthy, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with his brain. He's underweight, of course, and would require physical therapy, but other than that, he's completely healthy."

Mitsuko sat in Dr. Isobe's office, wringing her hand in worry.

"Although none of the scans nor tests detected anything, Hikaru-kun seemed to have suffered some trauma."

"Trauma? What do you mean?"

"Yes. It's quite odd," Dr. Isobe said, "Some of the information he provided is correct, such as his name, but he also believes that he is sixteen and a professional Go player. The address and phone number he provided was incorrect as well."

Dr. Isobe furrowed her brows. She remembered the looked on his face, when she explained that he was, in fact, eleven-years-old, not sixteen.

"What does that mean, Doctor?" Mitsuko asked.

"It could mean many things, Shindou-san. At best, it could just be temporary confusion from the coma, and at worse, it could be a dissociate disorder. We have not diagnose what may have cause his confusion, but we will be keeping him at the hospital for further observations," explained Dr. Isobe.

"For how long?" Mitsuko asked anxiously.

"It would really depend on the next few days, but from the today's tests, it seemed Hikaru-kun will be able to go home very soon."

Mitsuko heaved a sigh a relief.

Hikaru was awake.

Kami-sama had given him back to them, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Children's Go Tournament

**Disclaimer: **Maybe I own Hikaru no Go in another universe? Probably not.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all those that reviewed, favorited, and followed! I did not expect much when I decided to share my story, but I am really glad there are readers who are willing to give it a chance! I really appreciate it. Sorry for updating so late. I didn't plan to wait this long, since I practically had up until Chapter 6 written. But somewhere along the way, the story changed and demanded to be rewritten. The next chapter will not take as long. Promise.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****Children's Go Tournament**

Akari could describe Hikaru with many words, though if she were to settle for one, it'd be "spoiled brat". Okay, _fine_, so that's actually two words, but "spoiled brat" _did_ perfectly describe him.

She wouldn't call what they have a "friendship". It was more of an unwanted acquaintanceship formed out of familial obligations. For that reason, Akari tired every attempt to get out of celebrating his recovery.

Not that she _wanted _him to stay in a coma. She just would have preferred to celebrate it in a different way, like at her own home, far, _far_ away from him as possible. Unfortunately, being eleven meant she didn't have a say in the family excursions, and feigning sickness was not an option (_oh_, _she tried_, but according to her mother, two bowls of ice-cream after lunch meant she wasn't sick), thus she ended up at the Shindou Estate.

Akari was ready to endure a long and boring party, hoping she would not have to interact with the mean, short-tempered boy for long. To her surprise, Shindou Hikaru was different. Differences, she would later learn, that made the adults worry. Akari couldn't blame them; even she thought there was something off, as if he was an entirely different person. He was more tolerable — nice, even.

She had attributed it to his accident. Falling three stories to possible death _does_ seem paramount enough to alter one's outlook in life.

It wasn't just his personality that changed though. He had forgotten four years of piano lessons, and stared helplessly when asked to play. Instead, he was astonishingly skilled in soccer, a sport he had just picked up. He was also obsessed with Go, a game he had previously voiced as boring and only for old geezers. He would read Go books, look at Go related news, but oddly enough, she had never seen him play.

It was the oddity that was Shindou Hikaru that led her to willingly seek him out over the course of the months.

And after all, the Fujisaki Family and Shindou Family have been close since the Meiji Period. Akari and Hikaru were virtually expected to continue this alliance.

"What do you think?" Akari asked, holding up a silky purple and white blouse.

Her forehead twitched in annoyance as she found Hikaru looking to the side, ignoring her.

"Hi-kA-RU!" she shouted, smacking him on the head.

"_Ow!_ What was that for!"

"Ignoring me! What were you looking at anyways!"

Akari turned towards the direction he was looking at, and saw a poster. She grabbed his hand, ignoring his spluttering protests, and walked towards it.

In big black font, it read_ Children's Go Tournament._

"Were you looking at this?" Akari asked.

Hikaru shifted uncomfortably and snapped, "What of it?"

She continued to stare at the poster, unfazed by his tone of voice. "Do you want to go? It's happening right now."

"No."

She turned around and rolled her eyes at him.

"Why not?" Akari huffed, putting her hands on her waist. "You look like you want to go!"

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "No, I don't. Let's just go back to shopping."

"But you do want to go! Don't lie!"

"I don't! Anyways, we're out here shopping 'cause _you_ needed to get a present for you mom! Besides, you don't even know what Go is. You're just gonna think it's boring."

Akari pursed her lip.

"You know what, now I wanna go to this!" She pointed at the poster.

"What? _No!_ I don't want t-! _Hey!_ Akari, stop!" Hikaru shouted, but the taller, redheaded girl continued to drag him away.

* * *

The sound of stones against the wooden boards reminded Akari of the soothing clacks of bamboo water pipes.

"Wow, there are kids younger than us at here," Akari whispered.

Hikaru only grunted, as they continued to walk around the Go Tournament.

"What's happening?" she asked, stopping at a board.

She didn't know what was happening, but the intense atmosphere between the two competitors drew her in. Hikaru remained quiet, in an attempt to ignore her. But Akari was stubborn as she was in his world, so he eventually relented.

"White is attacking black right now, it has the upper hand. If black isn't careful, it'll die."

Akari squinted and looked at the board more closely.

"Can black win?"

"If he can outplay his opponent. 1-2 would be the smartest move," he whispered back.

Akari held her breath as she watched the girl lift the black stone, hand heading towards the upper left hand corner. The stone clacked loudly in Akari's ears as it landed.

"_Oh! _So close to 1-2! It's only one line above!" she exclaimed frustratingly, forgetting where she was.

"Huh?"

"Oh…what?"

"Akari!" Hikaru hissed, yanking her back.

"HEY YOU TWO!" a staff shouted. "What are you thinking interfering with a match! This is a tournament!"

"I'm sorry!" Akari spluttered, her cheeks flaming from embarrassment.

Hikaru sighed in annoyance, as the staff escorted them out of the tournament.

Even in this world, he was destined to ruin a match at the Children's Go Tournament.

* * *

"We're so sorry!" Hikaru apologized, as they both bowed. Akari remained quietly behind him.

"It isn't as simple as that," an older gentleman in a black suit sighed with his hands behind his back. "A lot of children take these tournament seriously, and now they have to start over their game."

"We didn't mean for it to happen. Please forgive us!" Hikaru said, as Akari stood behind him in anxiousness. Her fingers tugged on the hem of her green skirt.

The door behind them clicked open.

"What happened here, Ao-san?"

Akari felt dread, as more figures walked into the room. She just wanted to apologize and _leave_. She didn't mean to interrupt the game. Can't they just let them go now?

"Touya-san, Ogata-san," Ao-san greeted the two new men.

"There was a disturbance during the Children's Tournament." Ao-san looked at Hikaru and Akari, before motioning to the Go board they had confiscated. "According to one of the mothers, they took a glance at the board, then this young girl blurted out the move 1-2."

The two men looked down the board, examining the game, while Akari internally hyperventilated.

"You said she merely _glanced_ at it?" the man in the white suit asked, his attention turning towards her. "This move would even take a pro a few moments to see, and you noticed it in a glace?"

"U-uh, um…n-no, it's not me, um, Hikaru?" Akari attempted, as she turned to look at her friend.

Except, Hikaru was not paying attention. He was staring that the two men with glazed over eyes.

"Hikaru?" Akari whispered, her voice more steady, as she noticed how pale he had gone. "Are you okay?"

Hikaru visibly swallowed, while the calmness he displayed earlier disappeared. Akari gripped his arm.

"Hikaru…?" Akari was getting more and more worried. No matter how hard she tried to gain his attention, Hiakru would not respond. She began tearing up. "W-wait. Do you need your medicine? Are you okay? What's wrong? Hikaru?"

The adults in the room stilled at the young girl's word.

"Young lady," an elder man dressed in traditional Japanese clothing said, gaining Akari's attention. He bent down on his knee to be at Akari's eye level. "Is your friend sick? Do we need to call the hospitals or shall we call your parents?"

Akari blinked away tears, as she stared into his reassuring gaze.

"I h-have Auntie's number," Akari mumbled, as she pulled out a notebook from her bag.


	3. Yesterday's Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor profit from Hikaru no Go.

**A/N**: Thank you everyone that has reviewed! It really help me grasped a more solid idea on how the story will go! Also, thank you to those that have favorited and followed.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****Yesterday's Tomorrow**

Dressed in jeans and a yellow soccer shirt, Hikaru stood out from the suited mass, as he walked down the hall of a high-rise building. No one batted an eye, accustomed to the presence of the boy with bleached-blond bangs.

"Good morning, Hikaru!" Hayato greeted, as he caught sight of him.

"Morning, Hayato," Hikaru grinned. "I'm here the see Gramps."

"Shindou-san already informed me to let you in once you arrived," his grandfather's secretary replied, and then a teasing grin slid onto his lips. "By the way, how are you feeling, kid? I heard you almost fainted at a tournament, or something."

"What? No, I didn't faint!" Hikaru exclaimed, wondering how everyone knew about the incident at the Children's Go Tournament.

Hikaru cringed at the thought, recalling the painful headaches the assaulted him right after leaving the tournament. He had felt sick with nervousness, afraid that the next person who walked in would be the incarnation of the purple-haired ghost. Worst of all, his mother became so worried that she refused to let him out of bed, and forced him to drink copious amounts of herbal medicine.

"Sure, kid." Hayato chuckled.

"I didn't! I got a headache!" Hikaru grumbled, as he began walking towards his grandfather's office.

"—and then Mitsuko tells me that he almost fainted. He can run eighty yards across a soccer field, but almost faints at a Go tournament. How does that make sense?"

"_Grandpa!_"

"Oh, Hikaru!" Heihachi greeted his grandson, ignoring the embarrassed flush across the boy's face. "You're here, come, come, sit down. I have someone I want you to meet."

The familiar figure of Kuwabara Honinbou sat leisurely on a plush leather chair, across from his grandfather.

"Taka, you remember my grandson, though I daresay, he doesn't remember you. Hikaru, this is my old friend, Kuwabara Takami. He was the holder of the Honinbou title for 10 years straight," Heihachi introduced. "We both started learning Go at the same time, though I didn't have the talent Taka did."

"If you didn't have to devote your time to running a multi-billion dollar company, you would've been holding multiple titles by now," Kuwabara stated, as he took a sip of tea.

"Possibly." Heihachi grinned, and puffed up his chest. "Though, I did win the Tokyo's Regional Go Tournament back in my youth."

"Heh, that was decades ago," Kuwabara smirked.

Heihachi waved his old friend's comment away, his grin still plastered on his lips, as Hikaru remained by the door silently, unsure on how he should react.

"Er – hello, Kuwabara-san. You said you wanted to see me, Gramps?" He finally decided to say.

Heihachi-san stood from his armchair, his gray suit shifted to fit his tall, lean physique, and Hikaru was once again reminded that he didn't belong in this world. The man before him stood straight with confidence, and though his own grandfather was confident in his own right, this man possessed an aura that could intimidate more than half of Japan.

"Yes, come." Heihachi motioned, and Hikaru walked towards him, to the middle of the office. "I've got you a little present."

His grandfather lifted an orange fabric that covered the present.

"It's…a goban."

"I've heard you've been taking Go lessons," explained his grandfather, taking a seat by the goban.

Hikaru shuffled his feet.

"I'm not taking lessons."

His voice was surprisingly steady, though his heart drummed against his chest.

"_Oh?_" His grandfather arched an eyebrow, looking at him with unnervingly clear and calculating eyes. "And here I thought another person in this family has inherited the interest for this game."

And for a moment, this man was not his grandfather – no, he exuded the discerning qualities of the revered business tycoon, Heihachi Shindou, the CEO of Shinzou Corporations.

"No matter, this can be an antique decoration," he quipped with a smile, breaking Hikaru out of his revere. "It is one of Honinbou Shuusaku's goban, after all."

"Torajirou's?"

Heihachi grinned at Hikaru's use of Shuusaku's given name.

"Yes, cost quite a bit actually," Heihachi hummed. "I had to ask Taka to help me find one."

"It was a hassle too," Kuwabara added. "It's easy to find one, but harder to get the owner to part with it."

Kuwabara walked towards the two, with his hands behind his back.

"I heard Isumi-kun is tutoring you."

"Yeah, I mean, not me, but he's teaching Akari," Hikaru replied awkwardly.

It was nerve-racking the first time he saw his former friend sitting across the goban from Akari. He had cursed his luck. Despite all his efforts, the Go world he had so readily abandoned seemed intent on barging into his life. Hikaru initially didn't know how to act, then again, _this_ Isumi didn't know who he was. So, amid the initial awkward greetings and stumbling of conversations, a friendship formed between the two in the past two months.

"Is this Isumi good?" Heihachi asked.

"He's a decently skilled 2-dan, but not skilled enough to beat me," Kuwabara laughed.

"Even the Meijin has a hard time against you. I don't think that's a fair comparison."

"Well, he's decent enough to have Fujiwara-san consider taking him in as a pupil."

At his comment, Hikaru looked up.

"Sai?" he whispered quietly under his breath, but the keen old man heard him.

"Do you know about Fujiwara Sai?" Kuwabara asked, and Hikaru gave a jerky nod.

"Known as the youngest title holder at 16-years-old." Kuwabara grinned. "He became a 7-dan at that time too. Took the Go world by surprise, that one. Tried to take my title a few years back, and he almost succeeded, but I was one step ahead of him. After I retired, though, he defeated everyone and gained the Honinbou title."

"I saw the kifu of your game," Hikaru blurted out before he could stop himself.

Kuwabara's eyes fully opened. "And what did you think?"

"It was a good game."

And it was. Any decent players could tell that both sides read deeply into the game. Hikaru was certain of Sai's win, but the end result favored Kuwabara Honinbou. It wasn't only the results that interested him; the moves of the purple-hair man lacked the signature distinctions of Honinbou Shuusaku's hands. _Sai's hands._ It was, in glaring clarity, a sign of what Hikaru had lost, what he had taken for granted.

Sai was _here_.

But, the Sai of this world was not _his _Sai.

"Both of you were pretty even at the opening of the game, but in the middle, you attacked his stones, while taking advantage of the stones you left scattered throughout the board. It looked like he was sidestepping some of your moves, like he was wondering which territories of yours were safe to grab. Because of his cautiousness in the opening game, I think he lost a lot of grounds that could've help him later on," Hikaru commented.

"So, you think if he attack from the beginning, he would have been able to beat me?"

Hikaru hesitated.

"No…not yet, anyways."

"_Ho_, that's some intuition and reading abilities for someone that doesn't play Go," Kuwabara amusedly commented, as he looked over the eleven-year-old. Hikaru flushed under his intense gaze. A sly grin then slid onto the balding man's face. "If you like, I can take you under my wing."

Heihachi laughed out heartily.

"First Fujiwara-san, and now you? I thought you wanted to actually _enjoy_ your retirement."

"What's more enjoyable than helping to cultivate the new wave?" Kuwabara grinned like a predator.

"New wave, huh?"

Hikaru took a seat, as his grandfather and the former Honinbou continued to banter, all while thinking about Fujiwara Sai and Isumi Shinchirou. Something akin to the burning sting of jealous brewed in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_ikigai_

* * *

Isumi Shinchirou prized logicality, and it translated onto the goban and his everyday life. So, when he was asked to teach the Fujisaki heiress Go, he did not hesitate. He was surprised to learn that Fujisaki Akari was interested in a board game, since being the heiress to FUJI Corporations meant she had access to technology that has yet to be released onto the market.

He was sure it was a phase. Nearly two months later, and now sitting across the goban from her, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"I lost again," Akari said dejectedly.

"But you did really good," Isumi praised.

"Really?" She perked up.

Isumi nodded.

"I can tell you've been studying."

Before she could respond, Hikaru walked into the room.

"Hey Hikaru! How was seeing your grandfather?" Akari asked.

"It was okay." Hikaru gave her a shrug before he took a seat on the longue room's couch.

"Hello Hikaru," Isumi said, as he turned towards him with a smile.

Hikaru was an interesting kid.

He had first met Hikaru when he began teaching Akari, surprised by the former's presence. He was confused, wondering if he was also supposed to teach him, but Hikaru did not participate in any lessons. He then thought that the heiress cajoled the boy to accompany her.

Over the last two months though, Hikaru would throw out a comment or give Akari advice. _He knows more about Go than he lets on_, Isumi thought. He had asked the boy to play a game with him, curious about the eleven-year-old's skill, but Hikaru refused every time.

"Hey," Hikaru replied with a smile, yet it lacked the usual enthusiasm. "You guys still playing?"

"We just finished our last game, and we're going to discuss now," Akari supplied.

"Do you want to join?" Isumi asked.

Hikaru gave him a long, heavy look, before shaking his head.

"I'm pretty tired from today, so I'm gonne head home. I just dropped by so I can drop off something from Grandpa." Hikaru placed a paper bag on the floor. "I'll see you guys."

Isumi watched as he walked away, the boy's usual shine muted.

"Say Akari, does Shindou know how to play Go?"

Akari looked up at him with raised eyebrows, twisting her lips, as if deciding if she should speak.

"I actually don't know. Hikaru was in a coma recently, and woke up around eight months ago? I _know_ he didn't know how to play Go before the coma, but then suddenly, he's super into it! He has all these books now, and sometimes, I see him read about it in the newspapers! But I've never, once, seen him play," she divulged.

Akari pursed her lips.

"Honestly, I don't know if he knows how to play or not, but even if he doesn't, I can tell that he _wants_ to play. Something is stopping him though."

Isumi blinked. He was in a coma eight months ago, and didn't play before then? Isumi had thought that he was skilled, but he didn't think that that boy had only just _started_ learning Go. The advices and comments Hikaru offer were beyond basics, which meant he had acquired years and years of knowledge in Go in just _eight short months_? Isumi had never fear an opponent before, but an involuntary shudder went through him, as he thought of the monster strength hidden inside of Shindou Hikaru.

* * *

"You're gonna get white hair, stressing like that!"

"What are you still doing at the Go Association at this time, Waya?" Isumi asked, as he turned towards the brown-haired insei.

"Shinoda-sensei is holding extra lessons for the upcoming ranking matches," Waya huffed. "How about you Pro-san? You've been so busy, you've forgotten all about your friends!"

Isumi sweat dropped, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen ne."

"So, what's up with you? You look like the world is ending."

"Do I?"

"No, not really. But you _do_ look like shit."

Isumi laughed. Leave it to Waya that make him feel better without even trying.

"It's just…someone's been on my mind," Isumi replied candidly.

Waya blinked. Then his lips curled into a smile that resembled the Cheshire's Cat.

"Someone, huh? Like a girl?"

"What?" Isumi asked, confused, before he looked up flustered, finally realizing the misinterpretation his statement may cause. "No, _no_. It's a Go player!"

Isumi rubbed his face, feeling the heat traveling down his face.

"Or, I think he's a Go player. There's just something about him. I can tell he's skilled, but every time I ask for a game, he refuses. I just – there's just something…I can't explain it. I want to play him. Even if it's only _once_, I would be satisfied. I just don't know how to convince him to play."

Waya placed his hands behind his head, and then shot his friend a blank look.

"Com'on, the answer is simple!"

Isumi furrowed his brows.

Waya sighed. "You grab him by the collar and demand a game! If he's as good as you think he is, there's no way he'd back down from an actual fight! If he's a true Go player, he has his pride!"

Isumi lips quirked up, half in amusement and half in disbelief, at the workable idea.

"It would work," Waya assured.

"It probably would…to be honest, I'm scared. What if he _is_ good…is so strong that it's overwhelming."

Waya looked at him, eyes determined.

"Isn't that more reason to play him then?"

* * *

By the time Isumi decided to go to the Shindou Estate, Hikaru had exhausted himself from overthinking.

Hence, he was lying on his bed reading _One Piece_, when his mother knocked on the door.

"Hikaru, Isumi-kun is here to see you," Mitsuko stated, after the opened his bedroom door.

"Thank you, Auntie."

"Let me know if you two need anything!" Mitsuko smiled at the two boys, before heading back down to the living room. Hikaru sat up, surprised by the 2-dan's presence.

"I apologize for bothering you so late in the evening," Isumi began. "But I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"Er – sure?" Hikaru replied, hesitantly.

Isumi caught sight of a goban in the middle of the room, with Go books resting around it.

"You seem to have passion for Go, so why don't you play?" Isumi asked. "Play a game with me, Shindou. That is why I'm here."

Hikaru sat, stunned, unable to understand why Isumi wanted to play a game with him. He thought back to the last time he played Isumi in his universe. It had left a rift between the two Go players, with Isumi disappearing after the Pro Examinations. His gut wretched at the thought – pained that he had already lost Isumi before he was even forced to this world.

"I can't."

"I just want one game. Just _one_. After that, I'll never ask again."

Isumi walked towards the goban, and tentatively took a seat.

"You don't understand. I need this. Play a game for me," Isumi pressed on, as his hand rested against the smooth cool wood. "You…are a wall I must overcome, Shindou. It isn't about winning or losing. I know that in order to get stronger, I must play you."

Hikaru swallowed.

"…For you?"

"Yes. Growing doesn't stop just because one has become a pro. Everyone in the Go world is aiming for the top, and I cannot fall behind. So, I beg you, please grant me one game. Then, I'll leave."

And it might have been Isumi's conviction, his honest love of the game. Or Hikaru's own burning jealousy entangled with his stubborn curiosity. His need to know how Isumi compares, and the ugly barbs demanding that he prove his worth as a Go player, as Sai's disciple. It could have been the taunts of Shuusaku's Go board, tempting him to try his hand at greatness. Or it simply could've been his own treacherous desire to hold the stones once more. Regardless of the reason, he felt himself concede.

"All right." Hikaru agreed, taking a seat across from Isumi, as Isumi handed him a bowl of stones.

_I'm going to play this one game._

"Please." They both bowed.

Hikaru gingerly picked up a black stone and rolled it around his fingers, feeling the familiar smoothness, before placing it on the board.

_Pa-chi._

_It's only one game. You understand right?_

_Pa-chi._

_Right, Sai? _

_Pa-chi._

_Pa-chi_

_Why won't you answer me? Where did you go?_

_Pa-chi_

Isumi stopped and looked at the board, stone in his hand. _Shindou doesn't hesitate at all, and he's reading the game well_, he thought. _But I won't loose in reading ahead._

_Pa-chi._

_Pa-chi._

_I'm leading in territory,_ Hikaru thought.

_Pa-chi._

_Pa-chi._

_Isumi is strong. _Hikaru held the stone between his thumb and forefinger. _I need to break his shape_, he thought, as he felt a dull tug in his mind.

_Pa-chi._

_Pa-chi._

He felt the immense pressure weighing in, and hazy, blurry flashes—

_Pa-chi_.

—of what seems to be Go games flooded through—

_Pa-chi._

_Pa-chi._

—until one scene, one move—

_Pa-chi._

—consumed him.

_Klack._

_He disrupted my outline on the right side,_ Isumi observed, before placing his white stone down in defense.

_Huh?_ Isumi looked up, after a few minutes of stillness.

"Shindou," he breathed in concern.

"This way of playing," Hikaru choked out, as he tired to stop the tears with his sleeve. "He…used to play like this."

_Here…the Sai I couldn't find anywhere. On this board…within the Go I play. He was here all along. The only way to see you again was to play._

Hikaru sniffed, and breathed deeply. Wiping the wetness from his face, he apologized.

"Isumi-san…I can play," he said, as he covered his eyes with his arm, the tears continuing.

Isumi assessed him, before a big smile stretched across his lips.

"It seems…you were looking for something as well."

"I'm going to play. From now on, hundreds, _no_, thousands of games against you, against Akari, against everyone!" Hikaru proclaimed, eyes teary and nose pink, and then proceeded to stifle his sobs.

"Me too, Hikaru. Me too."


	4. Dragon Meets Tiger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nor profit from Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
**Dragon Meets Tiger**

"Hurry up!" Akari shouted excitedly. Hikaru was walking painfully slow behind her. And to think, he was the one raving about the Go Exhibit just yesterday. "You're walking like an old man!"

By the smug grin on his face, she knew he was doing it on purpose. She let out an aggravated sigh and crossed her arms – really, she should punch him, just to wipe that smile off his face. Instead, she chided, "You're making Isumi-san wait."

"It's not like we're missing a game or anything," he hummed, as he walked passed her into the plaza.

Akari shook her head, as she fell into step with him. They walked down the stairs of the plaza to an open space, sectioned and decorated with signs and adornments, and on the side, manning a table, was Isumi. She ran up to greet him, leaving Hikaru to take in the exhibition. There were different stands selling food, gobans, books, and various other items. Tents and boards were set up so people could play friendly games or for pros to play teaching games. It was buzzing with Go pros. It was extravagant. It was _not_ in the Go Association's budget, Hikaru thought.

"I'm glad you two can make it."

"This is…a bit much, isn't it?" Hikaru commented. He settled his eyes on Isumi, who began looking around as well.

"It isn't usually like this?" Akari asked.

Isumi gave his head a slow shake. "It's the first time we're doing an exhibit this big, they even got most of the title holders to attend. It's the Association's attempt at attracting new players and sponsors."

Isumi grinned at the skepticism painted on Hikaru's face. "I know how it sounds, but it's been quiet in the Go World."

"So what you're saying is that there aren't any talents in the younger generation?" Hikaru baited teasingly.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Isumi laughed. "What I think is everyone in the Go World is so focused on Touya Meijin's son, that all the incoming pros are being compared to him."

"Is the Meijin's son that strong?" Akari asked.

"He isn't a pro, so I've only played non-official games with him, but I'd say he's on par with us lower-dans, and he's only eleven," he replied, sounding a bit apologetic to his student.

Akari eyes brightened. "He's the same age as Hikaru and me! Wait, then is he stronger than Hikaru?"

Isumi looked at Hikaru, who had remained silent. "I'm actually not sure." And he genuinely wasn't.

Hikaru had spectacular hands, but occasionally, he would play hands that were rarely seen nowadays, because of how outdated they are. During these times, Isumi would catch him dazed and deep in thought, with a frown marring his round, childish face, and he couldn't help but wonder what the younger player was thinking about. Whatever it may be, Isumi did know one thing: Hikaru was undeniably skilled.

"You know—" Isumi looked at Hikaru, eyes sparkling "—you _should_ become a pro and play him."

"I thought you said he wasn't a pro."

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time," Isumi chimed. _That_ would be a game he'd pay to see.

"Oh please don't encourage him," Akari jokingly pleaded. "He might actually do it, and become _more _obsessed. If that's even possible."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Let's stop talking and actually explore."

* * *

_ikigai_

* * *

_Obsessed _was a tame description of his love for Go. Not that Hikaru was about the voice that aloud – no, he wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of thinking she was right. Except she was…not that he has a choice. He couldn't eat, sleep, or _breathe_ without thinking about Go. And it was utterly maddening.

It must be punishment – he did swear to Kami-sama that he would never play Go again if Sai were brought back. He knew there might be consequences for playing against Isumi, but he didn't think the gods would have such a dark sense of humor.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a rest." Hikaru had stopped next to one of the tents. His mind was taking a toll from the kami's little joke.

"You okay?" Akari looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I got too excited and stayed up late yesterday." He easily lied. He took a seat at the nearest table, which had a foldable board. "You guys go explore without me. We'll just call each other, and meet up later."

Isumi and Akari shared a looked, before they nodded and headed off.

Hikaru softly groaned as he dropped his head into his arms, as another assault of images bombarded his mind.

In the beginning, he was enthralled. It didn't take him long to figure out that the images flashing through his mind were Sai's games and moves.

Hikaru's fingers twitched, and he grabbed a black stone from the bowl. He rolled it around in his fingers, feeling the immense pressure grow as he resisted the urge to play.

He wouldn't have mind really, but the images would often come in waves when he was playing a game. It distracted him. Sometimes, images would flash insistently, and he felt the urge to play hands that were _not his_. Maybe he was possessed by Sai? No, that didn't make sense. His memories, then? He felt conflicted – on one hand, he felt as if he got Sai back, but on another, his games were often hijacked.

But the gods were evil, and the Go games beautiful, so he resigned to let himself drift into the daydreams of blacks and whites.

His hands automatically picked up stones to gracefully place on the board, until a whole game was laid out before him.

"Wow, Honinbou Shuusaku's last game against Ota Yuzo." A voice broke Hikaru out of his reverie. He recognized Touya Meijin's youngest disciple standing behind him. "Are you a fan of Shuusaku?"

Hikaru nodded mutely.

"I'm Ashiwara Hiroyuki," he introduced himself. Ashiwara-san had to same friendly disposition Hikaru remembered. "Would you like to play a game?" Before Hikaru got the chance to reject, Ashiwara-san added, "Ah, I apologize! I actually have to go help set up, but—" Hikaru did not trust the look of excitement in his eyes "—I know someone who can. I'll be right back."

That was how Hikaru found himself seated across the goban from Touya Akira.

* * *

Ashiwara cheerfully arranged the folding chairs into horizontal lines.

"What are you so happy about?" Ogata grunted, eyeing the overly joyful black-haired man.

"Nothing," Ashiwara all but sang. He was glad he found a friendly match for Akira-kun, especially with another child. He felt that the young Go prodigy needed to socialize more with kids his age.

He could tell Ogata did not believe him, but dropped the subject nonetheless. Leaning back on his chair, Ogata raised an eyebrow. "You know, you don't need to help set up. Someone from facilities will do it."

Ashiwara continued, undeterred by his comment. "They're understaffed, so I said I would help. Besides, I only helped set up the last few rows."

"A waste of your time," Ogata huffed. He slid a cigarette out of his pack.

"Stop bullying Ashiwara-san, Seiji."

Ogata scoffed. "I was not."

Ogata turned to the purple-haired man standing at the door. He was wearing a white button-up, with his sleeves rolled up, and light gray slacks. His purple hair was tied loosely near the bottom, with his ponytail resting in the front.

He walked towards Ogata, and removed the cigarette from the blonde's lips before he could light it.

Fujiwara Sai's purple eyes glistened with mirth.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Touya Akira."

Hikaru forgotten how polite Akira was. _And how small_, he thought with amusement.

"I'm Shindou Hikaru."

"So how strong are you?" Akira asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty strong," he replied casually.

"Not sure, but pretty strong?" Akira smiled. "Why don't you put down four or five stones?"

Hikaru wanted to laugh — talk about déjà vu.

"I don't need a handicap," he declared cheekily. "We're the same age."

Akira chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He was use to being underestimated. Not wanting to appear like he was bragging, he decided not to reply, and instead handed Hikaru the bowl of black stones. _I just hope he's at least decent_, Akira thought with a sigh.

* * *

"Smoking isn't allowed indoors," Sai reprimanded.

Ogata glared at him, while Ashiwara laughed from the sides.

Ogata Seiji and Fujiwara Sai were like fire and water. Sai had already been a pro for a few years when Ogata took the pro exams. Everyone had thought those two would not get along, with Ogata's harsh cynicism and Sai's overly positive naivety. It was a rivalry waiting to happen…except it didn't. Ashiwara knew, water can drown and fire can warm, so it was not strange that the two men, who did not let anyone close, became such good friends. Maybe it was because they were two opposites of a spectrum that they were unafraid of stepping over any drawn lines. The fact that those two were completely obsessed with Go probably also helped.

"Are you here to watch the demonstration game?" Ashiwara asked, as he placed the last chair.

"Of course. It's Touya-san playing! I need to grab a seat now before they're all gone. I'm still surprised that they were able to get him to do the demonstration game, with his busy schedule and all," Sai said, as he took a seat next to Ogata.

"You're not too free yourself, _Honinbou-san_," Ogata interjected.

"I'm taking a break," Sai protested. Ogata shot Sai a look, then a mocking smirk slid on his lips.

The Go Association had asked Sai to participate for the Go Exhibit, as well. But unlike the other pros, he was not asked to play demonstration games or teaching games or do commentary. Instead, they asked him to greet and take pictures with the patrons, to Sai's disappointment.

"_It's because you're _pretty_." Ogata had reasoned, lips quirked up teasingly._

"—start in thirty minutes, but let's sit down and wait. We've been walking for over two hours already."

The three pros turned towards the door. Ogata recognized the young man as Isumi 2-dan, one of the lower-dans Sai saw potential in. A young girl with red hair walked in behind him.

"_You!_"

* * *

It was happening again.

He tried to ignore it. He really did. But it was like wearing a pair of wet socks – it might not kill you, but it was annoying as hell. So he let the images trickle in, knowing that if he fought it, he'd get a massive headache. The images were more vivid and intense than ever, though. And the urge to play made him feel mildly sick.

Akira shot him a look, probably wondering why he was taking so long.

_So you want to play, Sai?_ Hikaru thought.

Hikaru gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and placed down the first stone.

* * *

"Do you two know each other, Seiji?" Sai had been ready to greet the 2-dan, when Ogata stood up, almost violently, and shouted.

"Akari?" Isumi looked down at the girl – Akari, Sai surmised – who looked terrified.

"It was a few months ago, but _you_ were the one at the Children's Go Tournament," Ogata accused, as he pointed at her.

"Oh—_oh_." Akari clapped her hands and then bowed. "I'm sorry about the trouble I caused that day."

Sai looked between the two. He shot his friend a confused look.

"She was the child I was telling you about," Ogata said. "During the tournament, she interrupted a game when she made a comment about a move." She shuffled in embarrassment. "That move – it would have taken a _pro_ a while to see it, and yet you saw it in less than a few seconds." Ogata was shaking his head by now, while the three other pros were staring at her.

"Let's play a game," he challenged.

"W-wait—" she stammered. She looked at him in alarm, but he was already up; pulling two chairs to a small table that was against the wall. "_Wait_. It wasn't me. You're wrong!"

He arched an eyebrow. "You were the one that made the comment."

"Yes, but—_argh_, I was just repeating a comment I heard someone else say!" she shouted.

"Just repeating?"

"Yes," she asserted, her cheeks slightly pink, and face contorted from frustration.

Ogata face steeled. He did not believe her, but before he could argue, Isumi jumped in. "I can assure you, Ogata-san, that Akari actually just started learning Go. I'm actually her tutor right now."

Sai pulled his over-zealous friend back, and sent her an apologetic smile. "I apologize about this. You're here to watch the Meijin's demonstration game, correct? It'll be starting soon. Why don't you take her to sit down, Isumi-kun."

Isumi nodded, and ushered her towards to front of the room.

"It was Hikaru." Isumi heard her whisper, once they sat down.

"What?"

She pulled him closer, while looking back at Ogata to ensure he wasn't close by.

"It was Hikaru," she repeated. "He was the one that saw the move."

* * *

"I…resign."

The first time Sai played Akira, Hikaru did not understand Go. But now, right before him, Hikaru finally understood, the brilliance of not only Sai's hands, but Akira's too. _He's only eleven_, he admired. Hikaru knew he was also strong for his age, but he had an advantage of being mentally sixteen-years-old. But Akira…

He looked down at the glistening game, and then at the defeated boy in front of him. Akira's head was bowed low, both hands clenched at his sides. He finally understood what Sai had meant – Akira had rose and challenged him. There was no way to defeat the boy without slicing him in half.

Hikaru stood up, feeling more rejuvenated than he had in months. Akira did not even look up.

"Thank you for the game," Hikaru said sincerely, and left the young Go-prodigy to his thoughts.

* * *

author's note

* * *

**1\. **Ota Yuzo actually existed, and was an opponent of the Honinbo Shusaku. Ota-san was able to ascend rank to 7-dan, even though he refused to compete in castle games and shave his head (which were requirements). He was the first to ever be allowed that, though he only got famous after meeting Shusaku. The two Go players were considered more friends, than rivals. They were also the only ones to ever compete in a _sanjubango_ (a competition of 30 games), but stopped at game 23.

**A/N:** I was married to the idea that Akari and Isumi would be the ones bringing Hikaru back to the Go world, and I'm super glad it worked out. Chapter Four came out longer than I anticipated and covered less than I wanted, but you get a little taste of Akira and Sai. Haha so the title is this chapter is Dragon Meets Tiger, so who's the Dragon and who's the Tiger? For me, I see Akira as more of the Dragon. Maybe because he reminds me of Haku from _Spirited Away!_

Thank you all for the follows and favorites. The reviews have been giving me _warm fuzzies_, hehe, and I go back and read them whenever I need a little motivation, whether to write or just as a pick me up! So, thank you! It has been a very hectic month for me. Finals are coming up, and I just recently got my car stolen, which _sucks_. I am also _very_ eager to have Sai and Hikaru officially meet! And for Hikaru to make a _bang_ in the Go world!


End file.
